Rockstar
by LyzChan0304
Summary: Depuis le début du concert, il se demandait si il allait pour voir y survivre! Couple: EunHae (Super Junior)


**Titre**: Rockstar

**Auteur**: LyzChan0304

**Couple**: Eunhyuk & Donghae (Super Junior)

**Disclaimer**: Les Super Junior ne m'appartiennent pas :'( mais l'histoire vient tout droit de mon cerveau.

**Note**: C'est le premier OS que je poste sur ce site! \o/ C'est aussi le premier lemon que j'ai écris il y a un an donc s'il vous plaît soyez indulgents... Pardonnez-moi si quelques fautes d'orthographes sont toujours là ^^"  
Cette histoire a été postée aussi sur le site .

Bonne lecture~

* * *

Il n'allait pas survivre.

Voilà la phrase qu'il prononçait comme un mantra depuis le début du concert. Qui avait eu l'idée de faire un concert pareil ? Ah oui, c'était eux. Pourtant tout se passait bien en répétition mais voilà en répétition, ils n'avaient pas mis leurs habits de scènes. C'est sûr que c'est moins excitant vu qu'en répétition jogging et tee-shirt sont de rigueur. Mais même ainsi il ne pouvait être qu'hypnotiser quand l'autre dansait. Il pariait que si ils auraient répéter avec leurs vêtements prévus pour l'évènement, il aurait demandé quelques changements pour certaines prestations. Alors que Boom Boom retentit, il jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire.

Il n'allait pas survivre.

D'autres chansons apparurent et la performance de danse que le EunHae faisait avec Shindong arriva. Donghae, étant le dernier à faire sa performance solo, put profiter de regarder l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis 5 ans entrer sur scène avec toute la prestance qui le caractérise. Il découvrit aussi sa tenue qui lui avait été caché jusqu'à la dernière minute. Enfin si on pouvait appeler çà une tenue. Un pantalon en cuir noir et une longue veste blanche. Il était hypnotisé devant cet homme et heureusement que Shindong était là pour lui dire que son passage arrivait sinon il serait resté planté là comme un con pour avoir eu un beug au cerveau et un coup de chaud dans une partie inférieur de son corps. Son tour arriva et il se mit en mode idole et fit le spectacle. Mais rien ne put l'empêcher de donner des coups d'œil au corps qu'il connaissait par cœur, de plus près il était encore plus beau ainsi et la fine pellicule de sueur qui apparaissait du à l'effort de la danse lui fit rater un battement au cœur et des idées peu catholiques lui traversèrent l'esprit l'espace d'un instant. Imaginant ce corps sous lui, gémissant. Surtout en voyant la partie où Eunhyuk se déchaîne à donner des coups de reins.

Il n'allait pas survivre.

Les premières notes de Rockstar se firent entendre et la foule était déjà en délire. Les Super Junior commencèrent la chanson, chacun chantant sa partie, faisant les pas de la chorégraphie… Ils s'éclatèrent tous sur cette chanson et leur folie atteignit même les fans qui reprenaient en cœur la chanson. Alors que sa partie chant commençait, il vit HyukJae retirer son tee-shirt puis se retourner vers lui l'incitant à faire la même chose comme ils l'avaient prévu lors des répétitions. C'est ainsi que le EunHae se retrouva torse nu pour le bonheur de fans et que leurs faux tatouages se retrouvèrent à la lumière des projecteurs. Une croix gothique sur le torse pour le fishy ainsi qu'une phrase écrite sur le côté droit tandis que Eunhyuk lui portait sur le haut de son torse le nom du fanclub du groupe et sur un de ses pectoraux un bijou dessiné représentant le nom des fans du sien de fanclub, Jewel. Ainsi vêtus, ils continuèrent la chanson profitant aussi à faire un peu de fan service réclamé par les nombreux fans venus les voir. Et là Donghae remercia celui qui eu l'idée de lui faire porter des lunettes ainsi il put cacher à la salle entière et même aux autres membres, la lueur de luxure et d'envie qui était apparue depuis que cet homme dansant devant lui s'était retrouvé à moitié à poil. Il essaya de se concentré quand même sur autre chose comme la chanson ou un point à l'horizon car il sentit la partie basse de son corps réagir.

Comment allait-il survivre jusque la fin du concert ?

Pourtant la fin du concert apparut, Donghae était partagé entre la tristesse de quitter la scène donc les fans mais aussi le soulagement de ne plus voir le corps de son amant bouger dans tous les sens attisant ses sens. Mais il était aussi d'humeur joyeuse d'avoir survécu et de ne pas avoir céder à l'envie de mettre au sol Eunhyuk et lui faire l'amour sauvagement sur scène au milieu de tous ses gens.

Après leur traditionnel au revoir, ils se dirigèrent tous vers les loges pour remettre leurs vêtements civiles et retirer leurs maquillages.

-C'était un concert magique. Dit Kangin pour qui la scène avait encore plus manqué qu'aux autres.

-Oui. Apparemment, ils étaient tous content du concert. Répondit l'éternel maknae.

-Je sais pas vous mais moi je suis crevé. On rentre à l'hôtel ?

Tout le monde fut d'accord avec la phrase dite par Siwon. Petit à petit les membres sortirent des loges pour se diriger vers les différents vans, ils ne restèrent que le EunHae ainsi que le KyuMin dans la pièce. Le premier couple en profita pour se donner un baiser.

-Tu étais magnifique lors du concert. Dit à la fin du baiser EunHyuk.

Surpris du compliment, les joues de Donghae se colorèrent de rouges et en triturant les mains de son compagnon il lui rétorqua la même chose. Un doux sourire se fit apparaître alors qu'un câlin vu le jour.

-Oh les amoureux, vous venez. Dit Kyuhyun cassant le moment de douceur du couple.

Donghae lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il pouvait enfin sentir contre lui le corps de son bien aimé. Sungmin tira sur la manche du gêneur alors que Eunhyuk partit dans un fou rire en emportant son fishy boudeur.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, les deux compagnons, qui s'étaient retenus tout le long de la soirée et surtout dans le van les amenant à leur endroit pour dormir, marchèrent vite à la limite de courir vers les ascenseurs après avoir récupérer la carte magnétique au plus âgé de la bande. Dès qu'ils furent entrés dans l'ascenseur, ils appuyèrent sur le bouton sans laisser le temps à d'autres membres de monter dans l'engin mais faisant aussi quelques heureux qui ne voulaient pas forcément assister à la scène qui arriva. Le plus jeune attrapa l'autre par le cou pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Il le fit appuyer sur un des murs, EunHyuk en profita pour entourer les hanches qui le coincé de ses jambes et l'attrapa par les cheveux rendant leur baiser plus fougueux. Ils entendirent le son signifiant que l'ascenseur était arrivé à l'étage voulu mais sachant l'étage réservé au groupe ils ne se séparent pas. Donghae parcourut le couloir avec son chargement qui s'occupait de son cou laissant les yeux du fishy chercher le numéro de leur chambre. Lors de ce trajet, il mit Eunhyuk au mur plusieurs fois pour reprendre leur baiser et arraché des gémissements à son amant qui en demandait plus, donnant des coups de hanches.

-Eunhyuk huuuuum arrête !

-Hae, j'ai trop envie…

Alors que Eunhyuk se cambrait un peu plus pour faire toucher leurs bassins, Donghae décida de repousser son amant pour prendre la clé qui les emmènerait dans un lieu plus confortable pour continuer leur occupation du couloir. Le plus âgés des deux retomba sur ses pieds et se colla au dos de l'autre, il recommença à butiner le cou de son amour alors que ses mains trouvaient le chemin en dessous de la chemise. Donghae commença à avoir de plus en plus chaud en sentant les mains parcourir son torse et il eut du mal à faire passer la clé dans le lecteur… Au bout du troisième raté, il attrapa d'une main celles baladeuses et alors qu'il sentait un corps se coller encore plus au sien il réussit à ouvrir la porte alors qu'un loin le bruit de l'ascenseur se faisait entendre.

Eunhyuk le poussa droit dans le vestibule pour le plaquer à son tour au mur où il put l'embrasser de tout son soûl ! Ils s'embrassèrent comme des désespérés mais c'était un peu la situation à laquelle ils vivaient. Avec la préparation, les répétitions et autres pour leur concert, ils n'avaient pas eu un seul moment à eux étant soit trop occupés ou fatigués. Et là de se voir l'un l'autre aussi sexy dans leurs vêtements avec leurs danses revisités pour faire rêver leurs fans et qui ont failli réveiller plusieurs fois une partie de leur anatomie masculine, ils craquèrent. C'est pourquoi ils se retrouvèrent dans cette situation ! Alors que leurs langues s'offraient un ballet intense, Donghae commença à reculer alors que ses mains migraient dans le bas du dos de son homme. Mais dans leur frénésie, il calcula mal les emplacements et il fut emporter par Eunhyuk qui avait buté dans leurs valise. C'est alors qu'une pochette s'ouvrit du à la chute et qu'un tube, qu'ils connaissaient bien, roula vers la tête d'Eunhyuk qui lui donna un regard goguenard.

-Tu avais des projets en vue? Lui dit-il d'une voix rempli de désir.

Il eut le loisir de voir qu'après autant de temps son fishy pouvait être gêné dans des situations vécues des milliers de fois. Un peu de rouge était apparue sur ses joues mais la cause n'était plus le désir montant.

-Bah … euh… pas forcément… au cas où … Et puis je suis sur que dans ton sac tu n'as pas mieux ! Dit-il en lui tirant la langue qui fut prise d'assaut par une bouche envahissante.

Il ne sut trop comment il se retrouvât accroché à Eunhyuk comme un panda accroché à une pousse de bambou. Entrouvrant légèrement les yeux, il put voir que son amant l'apportait en direction du lit. Il fut déposer délicatement et admira l'homme sur lui enlever son tee-shirt. La tâche faite, l'homme à moitié nu retourna vers sa proie en l'embrassant dans le cou. Ses mains retrouvèrent leurs places qui se trouvaient dans les cheveux de son attaquant ! Il profita aussi que ses mains soient là pour enlever les lunettes de soleil qu'il porte presque tous le temps depuis quelques semaines. Il eut la pensée que c'était un pro de les avoir amené jusque là sans tomber alors que leur chambre était baignée dans une lumière tamisée. Il le sentit le regarder et il se perdit une nouvelle fois dans les yeux profonds qu'il aimait tant.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Et une des mains d'Eunhyuk finit par aller déboutonner le vêtement gênant son passage, alors que deux mains lui massaient le dos et que deux jambes s'accrochaient au bassin donnant parfois quelques coups faisant sortir des gémissements qui résonnèrent dans la bouche opposée. La chemise enlevée, l'homme au-dessus put découvrir ce torse qui lui avait tant manqué. Il s'amusa à retracer avec sa langue le faux tatouage en forme de croix qui avait pris possession pour quelque temps de ce torse immaculé. Sentant cette langue le parcourir, Donghae senti la chair de poule envahir sa peau et de légers grognements sortir de sa bouche mais il ne put empêcher le long gémissement de sortir lorsqu'une langue commença à titiller un de ses bouts de chairs. Quand une main s'occupa de son jumeau, ses deux mains partirent à la recherche des draps pour s'accrocher et un gémissement plus sonore se fit entendre face à ce désir longtemps refoulé. Après quelques instants, la torture se finit mais la bouche continua le chemin de la croix pour finir par se retrouver au niveau du nombril où elle s'amusa à mimer l'acte. Alors que la tête aller continuer son chemin, les mains du blond le retourna :

-Qu'est ce que…

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase vu l'attention que Donghae porta à son cou. Une des mains fautives de ce retournement vient commencer à masser la bosse naissante tandis que l'autre s'amusa à torturer, comme l'avait fait Eunhyuk sur lui-même, les tétons de l'homme en dessous de lui. Après avoir finit son attaque au cou, il descendit et s'amusa à retracer le bijou marqué sur le pectoral gauche. Sa bouche rejoignit le téton délaissé puis descendit tous le long de ce torse. Il commença à défaire le pantalon gênant sa destination.

Il lança un regard gourmant à ce corps nu offert à lui. De la sueur avait commencé à perler et il se rappela sa pensée au concert précédemment, un coup de chaud lui prit surtout en voyant ce torse avoir une respiration rapide et des yeux remplis de désir cachés derrière un bras. Il descendit rejoindre ses mains parties s'occuper de l'objet qui retiendra toute son attention dans leurs prochaines secondes. Avant de s'attaquer, il commença un donner des baisers à l'intérieur des cuisses et remonta doucement vers le sexe convoité. Au premier coup de langue, un gémissement se fit entendre plus haut. Il continua sa besogne et d'un coup il l'enfonça dans sa gorge, un cri se fit entendre ainsi que deux mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Donghaeeeee !

Heureux de son effet, Donghae continua ses va et vient aider par les mains crispées sur sa tête ! Après plusieurs minutes, il sentit que Eunhyuk ne tiendrait plus surtout au son qu'il poussait. Alors qu'il accéléra et ses yeux se dirigèrent dans ceux de son amour en plein orgasme. Il ne fut pas déçut du spectacle, Eunhyuk les yeux brillants criant son nom tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux. Après tant de temps à l'abstinence et un désir pesant depuis la fin du concert, il ne put s'empêcher de jouir aussi tachant les draps sous lui. En avalant la semence qui se trouvait dans sa bouche, il se recoucha sur son homme et parti l'embrasser lui donnant au passage quelques restes de ce qui se trouvait dans sa bouche. Eunhyuk cassa le baiser pour faire une grimace ayant le gout maintenant en bouche.

-Yaaa. Tu sais que j'aime pas çà !

-Pourtant le mien ne te dérange pas. Dit le coupable avec une lueur de malice.

Le fautif se retrouva dos au matelas due à une attaque de chatouille. Son rire se fit entendre et un sourire idiot apparu aux lèvres de son assaillant.

-Que fais-je faire de toi ? Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser. Il continua : Que m'as-tu fait ?

Un sourire amoureux vient sur les lèvres de Donghae devant ses paroles.

-J'ai fait comme tu as fait pour moi. Je t'ai ensorcelé.

Un petit rire les prit mais très vite une tension se fit sentir dans l'air à cause de leurs deux corps nus (enfin à moitié nu pour l'un) qui s'étaient manqués.

Eunhyuk passa en un mode connu seulement de Donghae. Et quand celui-ci vit cela, sa chair de poule revient et son sexe recommença en prendre vie. Eunhyuk reprit là où il s'était arrêté, il parsema de baiser le torse et essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas marquer cette peau qui l'appelait sinon il se ferait tuer par les maquilleuses et membres du groupe. Quand ses mains voulurent défaire le pantalon, il sentit que le propriétaire du dit pantalon l'avait déjà fait et en continuant à embrasser torse, ventre, aine, cuisses et mollet il descendit le reste des vêtements gênants.

-Humm… Eunhyuk… AAArrête de me torturer ainsi.

A l'entende de cette phrase, l'incriminé sourit et commença à remonter même si ses mais fut vite sur le sexe érigé. Un soupir de plaisir retentit et un sentiment de bien être le prit d'enfin sentir Eunhyuk partout sur lui. Alors que Donghae se perdait doucement dans les limbes du bien-être, il perdit pied encore plus profondément en sentant une langue taquine lécher la chair de son sexe. De plus en plus, des soupirs se faisaient entendre et un cri du plaisir se fit sentir jusque dans les os d'Eunhyuk lorsque celui-ci le prit totalement en bouche faisant directement une gorge profonde. Quelques instants plus tard, il se retira s'attirant un grognement de mécontentement. Il lui sourit et lui donna un petit bisou sur la bouche alors que cette même bouche lâcha un gémissement sentant cette peau frotter sur son sexe. Un poids lui tomba dessus légèrement et un bras puis une main apparut dans son paysage pour aller chercher le tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif surement pris par Eunhyuk. Le roux retourna entre ses jambes. Donghae ne le lâchait pas des yeux tremblant déjà d'excitation pour la suite des événements. Un petit gémissement le prit en le voyant s'enduire ses doigts du gel. Il introduit le premier doigt facilement même si Donghae sentait une petite gêne apparaître. Après quelques allers et retours, il mit le deuxième doigt et le fishy ne put retenir de se crisper de cette intrusion. En voyant le beau visage sous lui se crisper, Eunhyuk ne put qu'aller l'embrasser essayant de détourner l'attention de ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Il joua avec la langue de la bouche prise en assaut tandis que ses doigts faisaient des allers-retours ainsi que quelques mouvements de ciseaux pour accueillir le dernier doigt. Quand celui-ci arriva, un petit cri de douleur traversa la bouche de Donghae malgré le baiser intense qu'y avait lieu. Sous lui, il sentit le pénis se ramollir il décida de casser le baiser pour lui faire une fellation et que sa main libre aille jouer avec ses bourses. Après quelques minutes, il entendit que sa tâche n'était pas vaine vu que les petits grognements de douleurs se retrouvèrent en grognements de plaisir et que le sexe reprit vie sous les assauts de la bouche qui le cajolait ! Eunhyuk délaissa le sexe pour se concentrer à trouver le point que détendrais complètement son amant. Et à peine qu'il eut pensé qu'une crispation et un cri de plaisir se fit entendre

-Encore…

Eunhyuk en petit ami obéissant, continua… Mais sentant que Donghae allait être au point de non retour, il stoppa tout et regarda l'homme sous lui, demandant silencieusement son acceptation pour la suite des évènements.

-Vas-y depuis le temps que j'attends.

-Mais demain pour le concert.

-Il y a pas de concert qui tienne, je te veux en moi ! MAINTENANT. Cria-t-il.

D'un coup de rein, Eunhyuk s'enfonça directement jusqu'à la garde ce qui fit crier Donghae qui s'accrochait à son dos. Il attendit un moment le temps de le laisser s'habituer. Dans l'esprit de Donghae c'était le noir total. Il avait enfin ce qu'il attendait depuis quelques semaines et surtout depuis le début de soirée, ne faire qu'un avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Pour faire comprendre à Eunhyuk qu'il pouvait commencer, le blond commença à faire un premier mouvement de bassin qui fit dégager cette chair de lui pour après s'empaler dessus. Comprenant ses intentions, il commença à d'abord de donner de légers coups de reins en étant à la recherche du point qui le ferait crier. Donghae lui petit à petit se perdit dans les limbes du plaisir que lui procurait son monkey et pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci, Donghae poussa un cri sonore de plaisir en sentant que sa prostate était trouvé. Cela amena un sourire de pervers à celui au dessus qui augmenta la cadence de ses coups qui touchèrent toujours ce point qui arrachait la voix du fishy, le faisant chanter une chanson connu de eux seuls. Un grognement sonore se fit entendre quand Eunhyuk sentit les chairs se resserrer de plus en plus autour de lui signe que Donghae allait bientôt atteindre l'orgasme. Après encore quelques coups de reins ainsi que des gémissements, l'orgasme le prit les faisant crier tous les deux :

-DONGHAE !

-HYUKJAE !

Du à l'effort intense du moment passé, Eunhyuk s'écroula sur Donghae qui était partis dans un autre monde malgré les quelques baisers qu'il pouvait lui donner sur les cheveux remplis de sueur. Une minute plus tard, il se retira de lui et se coucha contre lui en mettant sur eux les couvertures qui avaient volés plus loin lors de leurs ébats.

Doucement leurs respirations se fit normale et en se tournant le blond put voir que son Hyukjae était partis aux pays de rêves avec un sourire bien heureux. Il pouvait le trouver sexy en tout temps mais quand ils faisaient l'amour s'était pire que tout. Après avoir calculé le temps restant à dormir pour reposer un minimum leur corps, il put se fondre contre l'homme qui partageait sa vie pour commencer à s'endormir lui aussi.

Dire que demain un autre concert se faisait. Allait-il survivre à celui-là ?

**Fin.**


End file.
